


【禮尊】夏娃的誘惑

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【禮尊】夏娃的誘惑

他的夢裡情人每天早上七點整在生活頻道準時出現。

 

離經叛道的紅頭髮，討好觀眾的笑容一絲都沒有，也從不理會同個機組朝聞主播的插科打諢。淡漠雙眼懶懶掃過鏡頭，好像連做做樣子的勤懇也嫌麻煩。

 

衣著筆挺是甚麼？現如今爲了收視率，隔壁臺40歲向上的男性前輩穿著螢光色緊身泳衣把自己箍在帶小鴨鴨頭的橡皮泳圈裡播報某處突降暴雨；可他呢，老實套著一百日元三件的T恤還算給面子的，往往一件毫無裝飾的白襯衫從倒數第三顆才開始扣，露出傷風敗俗的迷人海溝。

 

一個生來就不是爲了規矩存在的人，PTA天天打電話過來投訴。  
——那也沒法子，負責人說道。恐怕世上沒有第二家電臺的收視NO.1欄組是天氣預報。

 

『…………嗯，總之，明天這裡會下雨。』

 

往身後的綠屏隨便指了個方位，襯衫袖管沒規沒矩地挽過了肘的氣象主播抬起線條緊實的手臂，將額前散下來的幾縷頭髮向後捋回去，最後堂而皇之地在鏡頭面前打了個哈欠。

 

（會不會呢？天曉得。）

 

 

他早先在無意中看過一個標示著NC-17的影片。這是一部從劇情到臺詞全都粗陋得可以的作品，唯獨場景卻有種晦暗沉浮的美，大約導演的天賦全用在了氣氛營造上面，沒有餘力去塑造其他。

 

他在那裡頭看到一個動物般的男子。

 

他看到——那緊實的皮膚在暗沉沉的、海底遺跡般沉寂的畫面中透著蜜一樣的色澤，像獅子的毛皮給雨水浸濕，滑膩極了。這部業界奇作中有這麼一個場景：當這位神秘男子仰起脖子，以一種放蕩不羈的姿態喝著水，來不及鑽進嘴裡的透明液體就沿著頸項細琢精雕的線條滑進衣領，一路暈濕了下腹的衣料。然後，另一個人，他猜想，應該是所謂的男主角，一把搶過那瓶無罪的飲用水扔到地上，牆上的老式透氣扇撩起忽明忽暗的室內光，看不真切的面容上看起來竟是有幾分慍怒。

 

他當然記不起這位仁兄不高興的原因。實際上他也不信會有多少人能記得——因為，在僅僅半分鐘的時間、以及3句意味不明的對白之後，男主角就把那男子推倒在沙發上面，忘情地交媾起來。

 

他透過螢幕看著那頭亂髮在激烈的動作中，貼著顏色灰暗的沙發墊猛烈晃動，如狂浪的酒，和肆意的風，隨波逐浪的樣子就像玫瑰花瓣被慾望的波濤捲挾，飛起，落下，旋轉，沉沒，透出一種驚心的紅。

 

 

這兩天他組裡頭有個不可愛的案子。

 

說是不可愛，卻也不是甚麼很大的事。部下怕他不喜歡應對娛樂業，明裡暗裡提示說不必他親自出馬；他接過案情報告沒來得及打開，還在想受害人是哪號人物，取調室的門從裡面打開。

 

“……啊。”

 

他淡淡地喟歎一聲，卻是真摯至極。  
從門裡走出來的人神情困倦，沒甚麼表示地瞥過眾人；後面跟著的大概是經紀人，倒是很有禮貌，趕忙地對警官們的行事迅速道謝。

 

（——原來他的真名漢字這樣寫。）

 

 

『——嘴呢，是用來抽煙、喝酒跟吃東西……』

 

訪談節目裡，情人今天看起來心情不錯，竟然老老實實在回答主持沒營養的提問。

 

他眼前就浮現出這人給另個角色口交的樣子。說起來是演戲，但既然寫了兒童禁止觀影，恐怕也不是沒可能來真的——當然這也只是猜測。

 

 

『難道沒有‘接吻’的選項嗎？』

 

妝容很土的主持人掛著某種自以為了然的笑容，添油加醋道。

 

前·特級片男優骨節分明的手指夾著被節目組staff特意凹成一個心形的吸管，慢慢攪動面前的乳粉色飲料，笑不予答。

 

 

“緊張甚麼？”

 

【受害人】滿不在乎地勾起嘴角：

 

“要是真敢來，我就把他拆了。”

 

那神情，倒是比3個半小時前的電視上看起來要生動許多。

 

 

“室長，這是證物。”

 

與其說是製造社會恐慌事件的預告函，倒不如說是某種措辭激烈卻詞不達意的情書……他當然沒有把這個推論寫進去。

 

“繼續搜查來源，留意電視臺的內部人員。”  
“那麼上次安排護衛的事……”  
“照做。7/24不要放鬆警惕。”  
“瞭解！”

 

 

『是嗎？儘管來試試。』

 

屏幕上，清晨節目的睡不醒主播已經銜著因為播送管制而沒點燃的菸朝剛出道的年輕偶像走過去；觀眾席興奮的尖叫一浪高過一浪，男主持看起來已經呼吸驟停，女主持掩住半張臉眼睛笑得像花。

 

面孔童稚、實際不知有沒有謊報年齡的男孩子滿面通紅、聲如蚊吶：

 

『那、那個，請問我們……是不是在哪、哪裡……見——』

 

被要求讓年輕後輩搭訕的男人個子很高，今天不知是誰的安排，穿著件色澤涼滑的黑綢襯衫，普通人穿這種衣服，往往爽利不足拖沓有餘，他站著，因懶散而微弓著背，衣料在不太高調的位置勾出肌肉微鼓的形狀，倒沒有裹得太緊，卻也讓人思緒聯翩。

 

『喔，好像是這樣。』

 

演播室的矚目中心面無表情地說著別人編給他的瞎話。這天的頭髮少見地撲了閃粉，熾紅之中爍出一層迷離變幻的銀，眼角不知上了甚麼妝，在燈光下竟暈出一角淡紅，特寫掃過的一瞬，牢牢勾住屏幕外頭的視線。

 

『那我就來教教你。』

 

身處電波兩端，他卻覺得那人在鏡頭前幾不可聞的輕笑，是對著他，是給他，是在笑他。

 

他想起最後那個鏡頭，那雙金琥珀的眼睛沒有一絲混沌，有烈火灼燒之後的赤燙凜然，天明中一束光將它們映亮，正對鏡頭。

 

故事本來就到這裡結束。黑屏。演員表。

 

 

 

現場直播亂成一團。

 

信號斷了。

 

 

 

“呀——真是非常感謝，這下子我們也能安心了……”

 

經紀人忙不迭地說著客套話。看來他們真的幫了很大的忙。

 

雖說，也是分內的事。

 

他當然也就這樣講。  
主角這回沒來。部下們的效率高過了頭，連筆錄也早做好了。

 

 

“難怪讓電視臺往每個方位都架了攝影機喔……”  
“太厲害了，室長怎麼會看出來那個就是嫌疑人？那麼多的觀眾啊……”  
“他說是靠直覺。”  
“甚麼啊！電視劇嗎，哈哈哈。”

 

 

 

夜深。他把碟片推進機器，按下PLAY，光影交錯的幻覺中，仿佛相好了很久又似乎從未真正相識的慵懶眉目若隱若現，恍然有夢。

 

影片的高潮，也是『他』的高潮；精赤背脊在濕膩的陰影中像把勁弓倏然拉開，正巧攀上高峰的背景音樂驟停瞬間，把一粒子彈喂進身下男主角的嘴巴。

 

 

 

劇終。

 

 

 

//.END.


End file.
